FBYTYBN UTTP Got Caught on Camera Again and Gets Grounded
FBYTYBN: "I'm going to make a fake DVD opening called, 'Opening to Silly Symphonies Volume 1 DVD 1920. Real, not fake. And made by Universal.' Ha! (16x) This is going to be fun!" [ Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook appeared from under his bed, with a camera. Then, they schemed ] Dylan Priest: "Me and the good Warren Cook are going to record Funder Bro Yes for what he did that to the fake DVD opening." FBYTYBN: "What was that? Is that Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook over there?" [ FBYTYBN UTTP looked under the bed. But no one was there. ] FBYTYBN: "Oh. That's weird. Nothing there. Oh, well. I will start the fake DVD opening called, 'Opening to Silly Symphonies Volume 1 DVD 1920. Real, not fake. And made by Universal.' I will do it right now." [ Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook appeared from under his bed again. ] (40 minutes later of recording) FBYTYBN: "There. I made the opening to Silly Symphonies Volume 1 1920 DVD. Real, not fake. And made by Universal. Next, I will upload it to YouTube." [ Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook are shocked at what FBYTYBN UTTP did with a dun-dun-dun sound effect. ] Warren Cook: "Oh, my god! We knew it! He made the DVD opening to Silly Symphonies Volume 1 1920 DVD. Real, not fake. And made by Universal. When he is done, me and Dylan will go back to our house and upload it to YouTube to let all of our friends see this." FBYTYBN: "Yay! I done uploading the opening to Silly Symphonies Volume 1 DVD 1920. Real, not fake. And made by Universal. Nobody can stop me now! Ha!" (20x) Dylan Priest: "Recording is done! Come on, Warren. Let's go back to our house." FBYTYBN: "Who said that?" (At Dylan Priest and Warren Cook's house) [ Cut to: The bedroom. ] Dylan Priest: "Me and the good Warren Cook are going to upload 'Funder Bro Yes creates a fake DVD opening' on YouTube." (6 minutes later) Warren Cook: "There. That should do it. Now, let's see Funder Bro Yes gets busted by us. How do you like that, Funder Bro Yes?" (Meanwhile at Anthony Abate's house) Anthony Abate: "Let's check YouTube to see what Funder Bro Yes put on." [ Anthony Abate is shocked at what he has seen. ] Anthony Abate: "Oh, my god! He made a fake DVD opening. That DVD opening called, 'Opening to Silly Symphonies Volume 1 DVD 1920. Real, not fake. And made by Universal.' Wrong! That DVD opening is strongly fake. The Silly Symphonies were made by Disney, not Universal. The DVD Volumes came out in 1929 to 1952, not 1920. Wait a second! Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook commented the length video to 'Funder Bro Yes creates a fake DVD opening.' I better check it out." (2 hours later) Anthony Abate: (in loud voice) "OH! (30x) I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I'M CALLING FUNDER BRO YES'S SISTER!! (on phone) "Hello? This is Anthony Abate speaking. I saw Funder Bro Yes's fake DVD opening and then, Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook uploads about 'Funder Bro Yes Creates Fake DVD opening'!" FBYTYBN's Sister: "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! He must be grounded for 9 years. Thanks for calling me, Anthony. I'm on my way!" (Meanwhile, at FBYTYBN's house) FBYTYBN: "Ha! (40x) My video on my fake DVD opening is very cool. Oh, crap! It's my sister!" FBYTYBN's Sister: "Funder Bro Yes! I have been called by Anthony Abate on the phone because you have upload a fake DVD opening. The Silly Symphonies were made by Disney, and the DVD Volumes came out in 1929 to 1952." FBYTYBN: "No! The Silly Symphonies were made by Universal, not Disney. And the DVD Volumes came out in 1920, not 1929 to 1952. No!" FBYTYBN's Sister: "Yes!" FBYTYBN: "No!" FBYTYBN's Sister: "Yes!" FBYTYBN: "No!" FBYTYBN's Sister: "Yes!" FBYTYBN: "No!" FBYTYBN's Sister: "Yes!" FBYTYBN: "No! No! No! NO! Buzz off, fatty!" FBYTYBN's Sister: "Oh, my fricking god! Funder Bro Yes! How dare you call me fatty and tell me to buzz off? That's it! I'm calling Anthony Abate and his friends to come over. Plus, Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook is coming in a second." FBYTYBN: "Oh, no! Not Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook! They're going to kill me!" FBYTYBN's Sister: "I'm sorry, Funder Bro Yes. But you have to get used to it! It's for your own good!" (50 minutes later) FBYTYBN's Sister: "Funder Bro Yes, the visitors are now here to punish you." Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. Me and the good Warren saw you from under your bed and we were filming you to make the DVD opening to Silly Symphonies Volume 1 DVD 1920. Real, not fake. And made by Universal." Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. And I agree with Dylan Priest." Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. I saw you on YouTube that who made sequel videos and a fake DVD opening." NazomiRocks2007: "I'm NazomiRocks2007. I can't believe you uploaded a fake DVD opening and Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook uploaded on 'Funder Bro Yes Creates a Fake DVD Opening'." Crystal Alice: "I'm Crystal Alice. I'm so mad at you for uploading a fake DVD opening and plus, the good Warren Cook and Dylan Priest recording 'Funder Bro Yes Creates a Fake DVD Opening.'" Michael Squish Yeti 89: "I'm Michael Squish Yeti 89. You are not smart enough. Your best friend, Caterpillar FTW Sarah West FTL is not smart enough as well. I'm not kidding at all!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. I'm so mega furious at you for making a fake DVD opening. Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook known about the DVD opening." Victor camargp 2005: "I'm Victor camargp 2005. You are not my awesome friend anymore. Why? Because I hate you!" Sarah West: "I'm Sarah West. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the history of GoAnimate!" Ragdoll: "I'm the Ragdoll Productions png logo. How dare you make a DVD opening to Silly Symphonies Volume 1 DVD 1920. Real, not fake. And made by Universal. That DVD opening is strongly faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake! The Silly Symphonies were made by Disney, not Universal! And the DVD volumes came out in 1929 to 1952, not 1920!" BBC: "Sorry, me and ITV are late. I'm the BBC logo. You are a very bad boy and a bad student at Vyond City High School!" ITV: "And I'm the ITV logo. And I agree with BBC. This will teach you a strong, strict, painful, and secure lesson. You will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life." Dylan Priest: "Now, me and the good Warren Cook are going to spank you!" [ The scene is censored while Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook are spanking FBYTYBN. ] Warren Cook: "Next, kicking your bottom!" [ The good Warren Cook and Dylan Priest kicks FBYTYBN's bottom. ] Dylan Priest: "Next, slapping you in the face!" [ Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook slaps FBYTYBN in the face. ] Warren Cook: "And last, but not least. Putting a diaper on you!" [ The good Warren Cook and Dylan Priest put a diaper on FBYTYBN. ] FBYTYBN: "Ow! That diaper hurts! It's throbbing me!" Warren Cook: "We don't care! You will go pee pees and poop poops in your diaper instead of the toilet! And I'm going to burn all your underwear and forbid you to use the toilet!" Anthony Abate: "You will eat at McDonald's, Wendy's, Popeye's, Jack in the Box, TGI Friday's, and other fast food places related to Coca-Cola. You will also eat nasty food and baby food as well." NazoomiRocks2007: "You will drink Dr. Pepper and Coca-Cola beverages instead of Pepsi beverages from now on." Crystal Alice: "You will be forced to watch all movies and TV shows not made by Universal." NathanDesignerBoy7: "And finally, all of your stuff made by Universal will be donated to charity." FBYTYBN's Sister: "I agree with all of them. And Sarah West, can you go get the TV, turn it on and force Funder Bro Yes to watch Paramount and Nickelodeon shows and movies, including Warner Bros and MGM cartoons and Disney shows and movies?" Sarah West: "All right, Grace. I will go and get the TV right away." [ Sarah West went to go get the TV for FBYTYBN. ] FBYTYBN's Sister: "Now, I would normally say go to your room and stay there. But instead, I will say this. Start watching everything not made by Universal, and play video games not made by Universal, or else you'll be grounded evenmore!" FBYTYBN: "No! (10x) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! It looks like I'm forced to watch movies and TV shows, and play video games not made by Universal. Can my life get worse than this?" The End.